


How It Should Have Happened

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Revelations, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: How that day in Masyaf should have gone because I love the Ibn La'Ahad and Al-Sayf families with my entire heart.
Relationships: Altair Ibn-La'Ahad/ Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Maria Thorpe, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Darim Ibn-La'Ahad, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe/Reader, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Darim Ibn-La'Ahad & Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, Darim Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader, Malik Al-Sayf & Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad & Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf & Darim Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf & Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf & Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe, Malik Al-Sayf/Darim Ibn-La'Ahad, Malik Al-Sayf/Maria Thorpe, Maria Thorpe/Reader, Sef Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Malik rolled his eyes, but she knew her presence did anything but annoy him. That smile, that soft smile he reserved for his friends, lit his face. “Just tell me I’m right, Malik, and I’ll be on my way.”

“Never saying that, novice.”

“That doesn’t work on me.” The smirk on her face was challenged by his. When Malik had found her stealing on the streets of Jerusalem, he found her wit and fire as intriguing as her talent. They’d become friends. Malik feeding her in exchange for her promising not to steal from him and even running errands for him. After a few months, Malik went straight to Altair and asked that he’d take her as a novice. Altair agreed, if she could keep up.

But she didn’t.

She surpassed.

Malik thought back on those moments fondly, staring down at (Y/N) as the child he never had. “How is Master?” Her serious tone broke his thoughts, and Malik was brought back to the present. Standing before him, a proper Assassin, was she. 

“Altair has been getting into and out of trouble in equal measure.”

“A specialty of his, if the stories are to be believed.”

“Well, I was there, so believe it.” Gathering up his books, his hand hit the one on the farthest corner. Before he could reach down for it, already imagining how difficult it would be for him to right himself, the book was gone. As were the ones on the table.

Now carried by (Y/N), she nodded towards the door. “To the library, yes?”

Malik smiled, the warmth in his heart growing for his student. “Yes.” The pair walked down the hall. Not as quickly as he once had, he thought grumpily. 

“So?” She pressed and Malik rose a brow. “How are they?” 

“Oh yes! Maria is well, she finds the travel invigorating. Darim,” Malik paused, grinning at (Y/N). He and Altair had been discussing a relationship between the pair for a while now, seeing them both as fitting matches, and, with the participating parties blessing, they’d have a wedding before winter. “His work is excelling daily. Quite the marksman, and quite the gentleman too.” Malik dropped his eyes to spy her reaction, but she was too busy reading the titles of his books. He frowned. “Ready for them to be back?” He’d hoped to pry her interest, but they’d reached the library.

For the first time, her face lit up. Placing the books where he needed, and climbing the ladder so Malik didn’t have to, she mused, “I want to hear all of Altair’s stories, and ask Maria about her adventures!”

“And Darim?”

She brushed her hands and admired her work. “Huh? Oh, it’ll be good to have the ol’ sparring partner back.”

“Just a sparring partner?” Malik pressed, and she looked confused. 

“I mean, I suppose I could practice my archery too?” Malik groaned, and they headed towards the tower. 

The sunlight blinded them a moment as they stepped into the courtyard. The sound of swordsplay, filled the area and bounced off the stone walls. Sand crunched under their boots, and they briefly watched the sparring with the group of Assassins who’d taken to the show. They welcomed her and Malik warmly.

The first few months were hard, but she’d fought, literally, to gain their respect and they now treated like her a sister. Well, those that weren’t trying to court her. Returning to the cool shadows of the castle, they spoke idly until a shadow stepped into their trail.

“Good afternoon, (Y/N). Mentor Malik.” Abbas bowed dramatically low, and when his eyes were on the ground, Malik could see (Y/N) shifting uncomfortably.

“Peace, Abbas. Good afternoon.” Malik and her returned.

“You’re looking radiate as ever, (Y/N).” Abbas ignored Malik altogether. His hungry eyes on hers. To her credit, she didn’t flinch. Malik had never seen her face so controlled.

“Thanks for the compliment, Abbas. Though, it’s not needed. We are both Assassins, and our respect is through there.”

“But (Y/N),” Abbas put his arm up on the wall and leaned into it. Malik rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think it’s strange? You being the only woman in Masyaf? Without a man’s protection? Don’t you think-”

“I must admit it’s been difficult these months without Mentor and Darim. However, Sef and Malik are here, as are the rest of my brothers, so I feel perfectly at home. Thank you for asking. We really do have to get going, but let’s chat again, ok?” Ducking under his arm, the pair left Abbas glaring in the dark. “That man always gives me a bad feeling.” She grumbled.

Once in the tower, Sef joined them with his family. It was insane how closely he resembled his father. Save for the dark brown he got from his mother, he had his father’s curls and eagle like eyes. Whereas Altair’s were gold, Sef’s were like molten earth. 

After their weekly lunch and catch up with Malik entertaining the children, Sef and (Y/N) laughing about their early years, (Y/N) and Sef’s wife, Miriam, laughing at Sef’s expense, they all departed. Neither knowing how life would change.

Months had gone by, and the family hadn’t returned yet. Worry settled in their stomachs like metal. It was one day when Malik was watching from the tower that she suggested, “Send me, Malik. We haven’t heard from them in months.” This again. Since the letters had stopped, her insistance grew with each worry. “Malik-”

The doors opened and Assassins rushed in. Confusion gave her pause, but Malik was ready. Unfortunately, he was older and slower, and thus quickly disarmed. Held at sword point, (Y/N) froze her hand to her blade. Mohammad strolled, hands clasped behind him, into the room and circled her like a vulture. “What do we have here? Conspirators?”

“What is this?” Malik responded. “Have you forgotten-” 

“Abbas said take the old man.” He yawned as if bored. “Kill her.” Then he turned on his heel, and left. Five more Assassins remained, and (Y/N) had to get to Malik.

He’d tricked them all! Slamming the head of one man to the corner of the wall, Malik sprang and grabbed the other, bringing his head to his desk before discarding him to the floor. She roared, undoing her blades, ready to cut through the very last of them. One attacked, and she deflected his blow by rolling with his momentum and releasing her elbow to his face. A statisfying crunch, and he was on the floor.

They didn’t know this tower like he did, so he feigned an attack, hoping one would loosen a throwing knife. To their luck, one did. Ducking down, Malik let it fly over them, and heard the musical sound of glass breaking. Now side to side, parrying blows and inching closer to the gapping window, Malik clenched his teeth. “Get Altair. He’ll know what to do!”

“What are you talking about?” She barely said, before Malik turned and shoved her out the window.

The last thing he’d told her was, “Don’t worry about me.” Then last thing she saw before rolling to correct her posture, was the bag go over Malik’s head. Landing on the ground with a roll, she ignored the pain to her right wrist and hurried toward’s Sef’s house in the village.

Night had fallen when she pounded on the door, and, thankfully, Sef answered. Before he could ask of her rattled appearance, (Y/N) pushed her way in. Upon seeing her state, Miriam took her wrist. When she winced, she hurried to get some cloth. “What has happened?”

“Sef, you and your family need to leave here. Now.” 

“What are you talking about?” Sef took the cloth and wrapped (Y/N)’s wrist while Miriam picked out the glass from her arms and side.

“Abbas had taken Masyaf, taken Malik-”

“Then we must-”

“He tried to have us killed, Sef! I know he’s coming for you next, I can feel it. Get the girls, get out of here!”

Sef worked through his thoughts by attending to her wrist. “Will you be coming with us?” Miriam asked, and Sef looked surprised at his wife. She kept her eyes on (Y/N). She shook her head. “I have family in Alexandra, Sef. We could go for a visit.”

“No.” Sef said sternly, but the women were already planning.

“Sef, there was a look in his eye. We need your father.” (Y/N) took her wrist and gave it a spin. Broken. At least she was left handed. Miriam looked at her husband, and took his hand.

“Sef,” She spoke gently. “I’m worried.”

Sef looked between them, his expression softening. Finally, his eyes landed on (Y/N). “Do you need help finding them?”

“I know where to look. Be safe, and do not return until I send for you.”

Sef took her hand softly. “Thank you.” Turning to his wife, he spoke quickly. “Pack only what we need and wake the girls.” His wife hurried to the other room and (Y/N) followed him out.

“Where are you going?” He turned around, and kept her from walking out. “Stay here.”

“But-”

“I’m trusting you, right?” Plucking the brooch from the clasp of her hood, a silver piece in the shape of a bird, Sef pocketed it. “Please. Trust me.”

“I do, but-”

Speaking quickly, Sef became very serious. It reminded her of how Altair was when on a mission. “Abbas wants you dead too. I’m going to fix that.”

Her heart dropped. “Sef, you don’t mean-”

“Of course not!” He hissed, “I just know where to find a body.” 

She didn’t ask any questions after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow kicked up, blinding him for a moment. Bringing his blade up, Darim fought the larger man, and cursed under his breath. On his back, the man held the advantage, so Darim had to use his wits. Circling their blades so that the attacker’s stabbed into the icy ground beside his ear, Darim plunged his sword into the man’s stomach. The foe’s eyes went wide, with shock or pain he didn’t care, and Darim rolled his body off him. Groaning, he readying himself for the two rushing him. Formulating how best to attack, a muscially familiar sound made him freeze, and he was elated to see arrows protruding from the bodies. Now safe, he turned around.

“Working on your aim, have you?” Darim turned over his shoulder, cleaning his blade before storing it.

Grinning down at him, she placed the bow on her back and stuck out a hand. “Someone had to save you.”

“Must it always be you?” Darim took her hand, and she helped him up the snowback. Dusting the snow from his arms and pants, he placed his hands on her shoulders and took her in. “Has it been so long? A proper Assassin stands before me now.”

“You’d be unlucky if I weren’t.” She teased before growing serious. “Masyaf is in trouble.” (Y/N) pulled him into a hug and Darim brushed the snow from her. Removing her bow, she handed it to him. “Better with you, don’t you think?”

“Only because mine was ruined.” Placing an imaginary arrow, he drew back and practiced his aim. Handing him an arrow marked with a goose feather, a batch he’d given her for her birthday, Darim’s expert fingers placed them. Gently, yet so strongly, he drew back and shot a nearby tree. A heavenly twang filled the air, and Darim appeared happy.

“Amazing shot.”

“It veered a bit to the left, don’t you think?” Darim pouted, looking down at her. (Y/N) shook her head, and walked away. “(Y/N)? (Y/N)?” 

Seeing Altair and Maria again delighted her to the point of tears, but she dared not let them fall. Well, in front of Altair at least. Maria took her into her arms as Darim told them of her saving him and she told them what was happening at home. Altair thanked her and held her hand awkwardly, he was never much of a hugger. Once the Mongol threat was ended, they rushed home.

“It was wonderful.” She was telling Darim, recounting the sights and sounds of Assassins training in Masyaf. Longing filled her for her home.

“It will be good to be back.” Darim confessed, keeping his voice low and looking up to his parents in front of them. Riding slowly side by side, Altair and Maria kept their heads bent low in conversation. Is that how her and Darim looked? The thought made her cheeks hot suddenly, and she pulled away to cool herself. Why had that thought affected her like that? Darim hadn’t noticed. “Travelling opens my mind to all the possibilty the world has to offer, so I should be happy.”

“Should?” Darim turned sheepish, and she leaned in. “I won’t tell Altair, I promise.” They giggled like school children until Darim finally groaned and confessed.

“I’d rather stay at Maysaf.”

Her brows rose, as did her interest. “Why?”

Darim shrugged, “I... I don’t know.” He grew silent, unlike himself, and (Y/N) tried to comfort him.

“What would you do at Masyaf?” She pressed, swatting his hand on the reins to get his attention. It worked, and his grey blue eyes twinkled at her. “Don’t tell me I’m meant to call you Master in a few years.”

Darim half laughed, half groaned. “I think I’d like to train novices.” The confession turned his cheeks pink, and he could feel it. One of the downfalls he’d inherited from his mother. He looked to (Y/N), bracing himself for the shocked or shamed look in her eyes. Instead, he found contemplation.

“You’d make a terrific teacher.”

“You think so?” She nodded. “Thank you, (Y/N).” His heart felt like how clouds looked, why was that? “Besides, I’ll probably be calling you Mentor first.” His heart fluttered even more at her red face. The way her eyes would widen before squinting, unsure if he was teasing or not (and he meant to keep her guessing), before finally scrunching her nose at him and rolling her eyes to look away.

Looking back, that’s when Darim figured out he was in love with her.

That light feeling accompanied them the entire journey until Masyaf’s village surrounded them. Then, reality weighed down. Maria looked back at them, and (Y/N) broke away from the group. Darim’s eyes never left hers until she abandoned her horse at the well and dropped into the shadows. It was time to put their plan to work.

Three days it took for her to understand the schedule of Masyaf, and by the fourth night, under the cover of darkness, she snuck into the living quarters and searched for the family. Finding the quiver of goose feathers at the door, she’d found the house and knocked five times. The door barely opened before she was pulled inside.

It took a few minutes before her eyes adjusted to the darkness, but she recognized that raspy voice. “Were you followed?”

“No, Mentor.” She never witted him. Besides, they hadn’t the time for it. 

Altair nodded, then released her. Darim gave his father a look that he missed, but his mother didn’t. Breaking the silence, she took (Y/N)’s hands. “Are you ok?”

“Sneaking into Masyaf was easier than it should have been, but more from poor training and lots of alcohol rather than luck or falling into a trap.”

“We can’t say that.” Altair cut it. “We can not fully know anything.”

“While gathering information, I’ve learned this, Mentor. Abbas has a counsel-”

Maria growled, “We’ve met.”

“The Assassins have turned from a symbol of peace to corruption, and,” Her fingers twitched with excitement, like the possibilty would tear her apart. Upon hearing it, it took all her control to supress her emotions and stick to the plan. Getting ahead of herself would risk the lives of more people she loved, and lose their advantage. “Malik is alive.”

“We’ve heard that too.” Altair muttered, and took a seat on the bed. Turning to listen to her information, he picked and pried apart everything she had learned. It wasn’t out of rudeness, she knew, he was trying to get the whole picture.

“Abbas flaunts the information that Malik is in prison, though he said the charges were murder.” Darim brushed against her side. The house was very small. It felt strange with his parents laying close enough to hear them, but with no other option, they remained as they were. To be fair, she didn’t mind it.

“Whose?”

“Sef’s.” (Y/N)’s breath caught, and Darim gave a hard chuckle. “Our reaction too. Of course we knew you’d gotten the family out before Abbas could get to them, so he was lying, but the part that we really had to act on, was your death.”

“My death?”

Darim nodded, his mouth a straight line. “Apparently, Malik wanted complete control of the Brotherhood and felt that you and my brother were the only ones standing in his way. Abbas tried to avenge you.”

(Y/N) felt horror drip into her bones. The fall of the Brotherhood was on her head. “How? Why did they think I died?” Hadn’t anyone seen her running out of Masyaf?

“A body was found. Too decomposed to identify. Had your brooch.” Sef! Her eyes widened. He told her to trust him.

“Your brother can explain that when he gets back.” (Y/N) said.

“Though we could use the help, I’m not sure it’s right to have Sef leave his family to fight. No matter how much he’d want to.”

“Trust me, I agree.” The thought of those girls having to grow up without a father disturbed her. “That’s why I told him I’d contact him when Masyaf was safe.” 

Darim nodded, “Good.” Soft snoring from the bed made them smile, and Darim yawned. “Sorry.” He turned away, and she stretched. 

“I’ll take first watch?”

“Couldn’t ask you to.” But his eyes were heavy with sleep, so much so that he could barely open them fully. Even though he said this, he sat on the ground and leaned his head against the wall. (Y/N) took a seat beside him. How long had it been since she’d rested? Being dead afforded her the luxury of working even farther beneath the radar that they’d hoped and now would give her time to rest. Her thoughts turned to Malik. It had been months since she’d seen him, and guilt weighed heavy in her heart. She should’ve saved him first. “He wouldn’t have wanted that.” Darim whispered, and she snapped back to the small room. With a shaky breath, his hand inched for hers before suddenly taking it. (Y/N) could hear that he’d held his breath, and she turned to see him watching her. Waiting for a reaction to what he’d just done.

Giving his hand a squeeze, she leaned against him and intertwined their fingers. Darim relaxed, releasing his pent up breath, and watching their hands with a satisfied smile. He’d never given any of his precious bows that look. 

Running his thumb over her wrist and the back of her hand softly, delicately, Darim continued, “Killing Malik would never give Abbas the loyality of the Brotherhood, Malik knew that. It was the right thing going to Sef and then getting my father.”

“I should’ve fought harder. Snuck back into Masyaf and found him sooner.”

“Then Sef would be dead.” She blinked. She hadn’t thought of that. “(Y/N), you chose the only clear path there was at the time, and you chose well. Sef and his family are safe, Malik is alive, and we have Assassins on our side. The road to getting here might have been difficult, but trust yourself. You did what anyone,” Darim dropped his voice, knowing the respect she held for Altair, “what even my own father would’ve done.”

“You think so?” (Y/N) asked softly, their noses almost touching. Electricity sparked between them. Darim nodded, and she relaxed. “I still feel guilty. How do you think he’s been this whole time? I shouldn’t have left.”

Casting her eyes down, she focused on his hood. The spot were he held throwing knives was empty. “If you hadn’t, where would we be?” Her eyes flickered up to his. “It’s ok to feel what you’re feeling, but you have to look away from the past. It’s already happened. If there’s something you wish to change, then you must look to the future.”

She wasn’t sure how it happened or who had leaned in the remaining distance, probably her, but she remembered being entraced by Darim and then feeling a bolt as their fingers parted and their lips met. He cupped her cheek, gently lifting her up to him, and her fingers tangled his curls.

Altair’s snoring grew loud, and they broke apart, laughing silently. “I suppose, given the present company...” She took Darim’s hand and they secured one another again. Nodding, Darim kissed it. “That will have to suffice.”

“For now.” Darim smiled, and she yawned. “You require sleep as much as I do.”

“You haven’t slept the longest.” Her eyes were heavy, and Darim angled his shoulder so that she found her head resting on it. He was warm, and his robes soft. Nuzzling her face into his shoulder, she got comfortable.

“Trust me.” Darim kissed her forehead. He’d waited for so long to kiss her, he felt that now started, he was unable to stop. “I’ve never been more awake.”


	3. Chapter 3

If anyone but Altair had told her this, she would not have listened. As it were, the golden eyes on the Mentor bore down on her, but it was his tone that she respected. Altair spoke to her gently, but firmly. Knowing he was telling her that he was doing this for her and because of her. It’s true, she thought as they’d left. An emotional reunion in a prison would take time they didn’t have, and they needed to save Malik.

Remaining behind with Maria wasn’t terrible, but neither one broke the silence. Both awaiting their partners’ return. An hour passed, then another. Maria was close to sending (Y/N) when the door opened and the trio rushed in. The house was cramped.

Dirty and covered in rags, Malik was lain on the bed. Having spent the time gathering water and collecting medicine, Maria tended to him as Altair recounted the mission in angry tones. Pushed back to the far side of the room, (Y/N) stood watching. Malik’s head lolled to one side and then the other, weakly. Their reunion would have wait.

Softly taking her hand, Darim gave her a reassuring squeeze accompanied with a look before returning his attention to the task at hand. Maria motioned over for (Y/N) and began instructing her. “Change his bandages when the blood starts to show, there’s water there, wash like this...” She’d watched Maria tend to patients dozens of times, but knew better than to interrupt her. 

“We’ve rallied our men and are going to speak to Abbas and his counsel.” Altair spoke, and she realized he was speaking directly to her. She nodded, and worked her hands the way Maria wanted. “Stay with Malik until he’s awake, then I ask you stay in the shadows until we require your assistance.”

“Surely my being alive will tell the Assassins all they need of Abbas’s lies?” But Altair was already shaking his head.

“Abbas’s lies have reached the very heart of the Brotherhood. With the men we have, we are hopeful we will turn the tide long enough for talks.”

“And if that doesn’t work?”

“Then we talk again until they understand.” Altair concluded. “We will not spill the blood of our brothers. Along with bringing Sef back and showing that he and his are alive, we will compare that to Malik’s tale, and finally, to yours.” Altair explained. It sounded like a lot of talking. 

“Just tell me the part I am to play.” (Y/N) said, and, for the briefest moment, she thought Altair smiled at her.

“We’ll return by nightfall. Then, this will all be behind us.”

Keeping her ears open for the slightest sound of fight, she tended to Malik until he woke. Gasping, it took a moment for his eyes to focus, and when they did, a large smile stretched across his face. “I knew you’d come back.”

“Malik!” She threw her arms around him, and he groaned. “I’m so sorry!” She recoiled, but he was laughing and sat up. He was weak, but the color was returning to his face. His hair was to his shoulders and oily, and his beard was unkempt. The bones of his shoulders were beginning to protrude as were the ones on his collar. “You should eat.” Nodding, she offered him a bit of soup and bread, then some water. “How are you feeling?”

“Better knowing you have returned.” Malik drank the soup and rested with his head against the wall.

“Yes, I’m excited to see what Altair has done.”

“I’m excited to see what you do.” Malik said, and laughed at her face. “Are you serious? Have you really not understood the part you’ve played?” Malik straightened himself, and wavered her away when she hovered. “I might be old, but I’m dead.” He laughed, and she frowned.

“That’s not funny.”

“What’s funny is an Assassin like you not giving yourself credit.” He chuckled, biting into his bread. “Who else can say they ran out of Masyaf and returned a hero?”

“Altair- oh.” She felt her face growing hot. Had that really happened? Recounting the last months, had her story mirrored that of the Assassin she looked up to? What did that say about her? Seeing that she was understanding, Malik nodded. “But I didn’t do much, Malik. I’m not even in the fight.”

“Heroes don’t need violence or blood to tally their wins. Even moving the wheels of the truth is a ballard.” Malik’s head lolled to the side, and she went to the other side of the room to grab a pillow. 

“I wish I could help more, Malik. I wish-” A shadow ran across the window. Without training, she’d believe it were a bird or passing cloud. Placing a finger to her lips, she backed into the corner of the room and engaged her hidden blade. Malik lay on the bed, and pretended to be asleep. 

A second passed. A minute. A few. Controlling her breathing, she kept her body limber. Couldn’t have her cramping from being too tense. 

Slowly the door opened, and a man tiptoed over to the bed. Producing a dagger from his side, he brought it up. “I’ve a gift from Abbas to Altair, and you’re going to help me deliver it.” 

Unleashing the spring of her pent of energy, anger, and frustrations, she tackled into the man. His dagger fell and there was the snick of the hidden blade, but it was too late. Pinned against the wall, the man’s eyes went from her’s to Malik’s. “Can I help?” She asked, and his hand twitched. “Look me in my eyes. Do you think I don’t want a fight? And you do think you would stand a chance if that happened?” 

The man gulped.

The hillside was filled with Assassin and villager alike. Abbas roared to the crowd, “Hear how he lies! After killing our Mentor and keeping the Piece of Eden for himself, Altair would have Masyaf for his whims!”

“Enough, Abbas!” Altair called back. “Look at the damage that has fallen on our reputation! To the decay of our way of life! Let’s end this, so that we may build a better tomorrow.”

“Better for whom, I wonder?”

“Abbas! We have witnesses!” Altair called, playing his hand. “How can punishment be dealt if no crime is committed?”

“So it was you who broke into our prison and released the prisoner?”

“A man put there without a crime!” 

(Y/N) was growing restless, but trusted her instructions. That was how they’d gotten so far. There was a lot of yelling between Altair and Abbas before Altair finally addressed the crowd and relieved that Sef was alive. At this, Abbas didn’t move. 

Returning to the crowd, Altair spoke, “As my son is alive, how can Malik be held for his murder?” Murmurs ran along the villager side and Assassin side. “Along with another victim thought to be dead. (Y/N) is alive as well! And she walks among us.” Had Abbas grown pale?

“You- you’re lying-”

“Why? Because your men had told you they’d killed her? Had presented you a body?” 

“Where is she?”

“Worry about that during trials, Abbas. You will be held accoutable for your crimes against your fellow Assassins, and to the Brotherhood.” Sensing the shift in power, the men siding with Abbas dropped to their knees, their weapons landing to the ground. Altair’s Assassin’s gathered them.

“What are you doing? What are you doing?” Abbas yelled, and a group of Assassins surrounded him. “You’ve always been a liar, Altair! You can’t fool me!”

“Take him to the dungeon.” Altair said, and Abbas was taken away. A sense of relief filled the hillside, and there was small cheering. Staying to the shadows, (Y/N) darted her way through people until she reached him.

“A man tried to assassinate Malik. Convinced him that he should show me Abbas’s papertrail instead.”

"Excuse me?” Altair flipped through the papers, and it was all there. In his own hand, Abbas had sealed his fate. “I look forward to hearing your stories. Thank you.” She smiled, and then melted into the crowd once more.

It took a few months, but finally Masyaf was beginning to look and feel like it’s former self. Maybe even better. Abbas had been killed for the lives he’d taken during his coup, Sef and his family returned to Masyaf, and there were talks of a early spring.

Darim and (Y/N) were still seeing one another, much to Altair and Malik’s happiness. They could see the old men watching from the tower as Darim would walk her through the garden or when they’d sneak into the library and she’d have him reach the books on the highest shelves for her. They seemed to be waiting. For what? She couldn’t imagine. 

It only got worse when she began to notice Maria and Sef doing it too. 

“Malik has a son.” She said, trying to ignore the eyes of Masyaf on her, but it was hard. Surely, they weren’t staring, were they? Darim tightened his hold on her hand as they strolled.

“Does he now?” Darim nodded, but his eyes were far away. It was official. Everyone was acting weird. “Can you do me a favor?”

“Of course.” 

Taking both her hands, Darim placed them at his mouth. He never feared public displays of affection, enjoyed it, in fact. Though they kept the kissing and carressing in private, they were always holding hands and he was always kissing her elsewhere. Her hands and forehead mainly.

“Can you meet me in the training yard? Sundown?”

They hadn’t properly trained since they’d gotten together, and she was confused as to why he wanted to train so late. “Sure, what should I bring?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll bring the supplies.” There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye, then a strange look that he quickly concealed. Kissing her hands once more, he took off. 

He hadn’t gotten far before Malik appeared, flanked by his father and his mother. Darim groaned. It was hard enough thinking of a way to do it, must he have an audience? “Is she not good enough? Is that staying your hand?” Malik’s lips twitched, and if he had both arms, Darim could image him crossing them.

“Just go up to her and ask.” Altair stated.

“Making it meaningful is important to him, Altair.” Maria told him before returning to her son. “Just do something that’s special between the two of you.” Darim thanked them for their advice and strode the complete opposite way until he ran into Sef.

“Not you too.” Darim felt he could ram his head into a wall. When he’d told them he was planning this, he’d hoped for support, ideas, maybe even a pep talk. Just, not so many!

Sef smirked, enjoying his older brother’s torment. “How do you think it was when I did it?”

At sundown, the training yard was empty. As it be expected, the Assassins were probably eating or getting ready for bed. But the air was different. It wasn’t that the training ground was empty, it was that it was abandoned. 

Targets lined up along the wall, but there was no weapons. The skies were turning from delicate pinks to soft velvet to starry before her eyes. It was her favorite time of the day. On a nearby bench lay a flower, and (Y/N) went to join it. No sooner had she placed it at her nose, a whizzing sound filled the courtyard. Then the smack as the arrow found it’s target.

She didn’t have to look over her shoulder to see who could make such an unbelieveable shot, but she did anyway. Darim leaned casually against his bow, all smiles. Raising a brow, she giggled, blew him a kiss, and returned her attention to the arrow. Then her jaw dropped.

Clasping her hands together, she spun around, checking to see if he was laughing because surely this was a joke!

“What do you say?” His voice echoed throughout Masyaf.

“Yes!” Darim abandoned his bow and leapt over the side of the castle. Rolling out of the haystack, he ran to her and swept her in his arms. “Yes!” She said, this time between them.

The tail was goose feather, and on the shaft of the arrow was a gold ring.


End file.
